Secret Love
by Weeping Rose
Summary: The Weasley's develop a deep hatred for Harry as soon as he and Ginny become involved with each other. Harry and Ginny's love has been forbidden beyond control, but they will do anything to save it. Please Read and Review
1. Passionate Beginnings

Slowly, Harry stepped into the cold, unfeeling wind and out of door of the quaint, if not slightly eccentric Weasley house. They'd allowed him to stay for the summer, but as soon as Charlie had come home from Romania they'd received a blast of winter so unbearable that Harry would have left, if not for his love of the Weasleys. Especially one of them. Which had led to Charlie's immediate anger...he'd caught Harry and Ginny kissing in the pouring rain one blissful summer night. Harry remembered that enchanted day as the water had poured upon them...suddenly he was interrupted by a quiet voice behind him.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny had mumbled slowly almost seeming embarrassed to have said his name. "Harry?" He turned around slowly and saw her...the woman he loved hated with more passion than he'd ever felt before.  
"What Ginny?" he whispered in quiet desperation, "I thought I told you. We're finished. I can't do this anymore...no more pretending. It's not right, I've broken Ron's trust, your parent's trust, and I'm afraid..." he seemed unable to get the words out as his voice was choked with emotion, "Even your trust. I love you Ginny, but I can't do this anymore. We're getting too serious too fast. I love you, and I..I...I just don't want to hurt you."  
Ginny smiled at his subtle outburst of emotion. She knew that he wanted her more than anything. Her unfailing memory raced to remember what he'd told her a week ago when they'd snuck into the tool shed together at midnight. She slowly frowned as tears welled up in her eyes, "You said you'd never leave. You PROMISED you wouldn't leave me. EVER! You said you loved me, and that from that moment on that you'd never leave. Remember that, Harry? Remember the promise you made?" She looked desperately into the depths of his light green eyes as she seemed to diminish before his eyes. She suddenly looked like a madwoman, one who knew nothing...nothing but his love.  
He closed his eyes trying to block her out, but her voice kept ringing in his head. He remembered how her long silky red hair had covered the milky skin of her bare arms when they had their secret meetings. He remembered the trust he'd felt her give him as he took her in his arms and held her. How could he forget those things? How could he live without them...  
"Harry?" she whispered pulling on his shirt sleeve, "Harry?" she said his name more quietly as he turned towards her. Slowly she looked deeply into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his long, slender neck. "I love you. And I don't care what I have to do to attain your love. I'll do it. If you want me to dance around you singing sonnets of love, if you want me to fetch you Arabian wine, if you want me to find you the only potion in the world that gives life, if you want me to jump off of a bridge to prove my love, I'll do it!" Her sparkling green eyes flooded with tears of deep devotion. "Ask me, and I'll do whatever you ask." She stared deeply into his eyes waiting for a response.  
"I—I—I," he stuttered before realizing what he truly wanted. He cleared his throat, but the uncertain huskiness still was heard as he whispered, "Kiss me, Ginny."  
Without hesitation Ginny raised her head to Harry's and gently allowed her lips to touch his own. Warmth flooded through her slender body as she tightened her grip around his neck. Innocence was forgotten and slowly became passion as Harry kissed her more deeply than he'd ever kissed her before. The cloudiness of love fogged up their minds as the stood, in perfect bliss and kissed in the cold, unfeeling wind. It slowly stopped blowing as Harry and Ginny parted.  
"Ginny?" Harry whispered, "What are we going to do?"  
Ginny looked at him thoughtfully, "I don't know Harry...I really don't know." She slowly walked away from him back to the Burrow, where everyone was still asleep. A quiet peace flooded her soul as she saw a white rose laying gently across the chair where she sat at breakfast. Next to the rose, a small card written in a messy scrawl inscripted these precious words, "I love you." She smiled gently, her eyes filling with sweet tears as she slowly put the rose in an empty vase and began preparing breakfast for her sleeping family...  
  
More to come! I promise that I will update soon. Please Review if you've read this far, and as another Fan fiction author has said, "Flames will keep me warm on a cold winter's night." Haha...but seriously, say your real opinion of my fic and how it can be made better. Love YA'LL!!!!  
~* Weeping Rose *~ 


	2. Ghostly Imagination

CHAPTER TWO: Imagination? Disclaimer: I own no Harry Potter characters, they are a work of genius from J.k. Rowling. The only characters I own are the ones that I make up...oh, and I own Draco ^-^. Heehee. He's HOT. Author's note: Thanks to my reviewers...this next part is for you. I promise, this story does have a point, and there is going to be a lot of drama, mystery, and some more fluff(. So, keep reading and being awesome encouragers...I've taken your advice on some stuff, and I appreciate your comments. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ginny watched as Harry trudged up the stairs to the room that he and Ron always shared on summer  
  
holiday. Every year she could recall that Harry had stayed was a summer of hideous torture, only Fred and George  
  
had known that her admiration continued after her third year. And being the evil twins that they were, they tortured  
  
her constantly.  
  
"OH HARRY!" they would smile sweetly at Ginny, making her believe that they were about to spill her  
  
well kept secret. She would react in horror, scrunching her face up and sliding a finger across her throat just before  
  
Harry would glance her direction. To their hilarious amusement, she would quickly react and smile sweetly as he  
  
glanced at her and glare as soon as Harry's back was turned away. Lately though, they'd been quite angry with the  
  
fact that Harry seemed to finally notice her. Glancing at each other with clenched fists as Ginny and Harry played  
  
footsie under the table or smiled sweetly at each other as they went about daily life, Ginny didn't at all feel badly  
  
for the moment Harry got, an—er...talking to from the twins. She quite dreaded the day that judgment for him  
  
would occur. But for now, it was wonderful to finally be loved.  
  
She sighed as she started getting out the pots and pans to prepare breakfast. Because there were SO MANY  
  
people staying in the Burrow, she had to start early if the whole Weasley family and friends were to have breakfast.  
  
And it wasn't worth hearing their complaints if they DIDN'T get it. Sighing again, she kicked a cabinet door shut  
  
and used her wand to light the stove on fire. This would take awhile...  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
Harry glanced at the sleeping figure in the light of the rising sun as he entered his bedroom. Ron, always a  
  
deep sleeper, snored even as Harry collapsed loudly onto his broken mattress. A broken coil jutted sharply into his  
  
back as he reacted with a vehement display of rebellion, "Bloody mattress!" he muttered as he punched it back into  
  
place, only to watch it spring out again. "BLOODY PIECE OF—"  
  
"Oh, don't mind THAT thing," a deep voice rumbled. Harry turned around instantly to see who the jovial  
  
voice belonged to. Startled, he didn't see anyone behind him. Muttering to himself, he again raised his fist to pound  
  
the mattress spring. A bald man's head appeared through the mattress just as Harry was about to hit.  
  
"AUGH!" Harry jumped back, so startled that he nearly had a heart attack. He watched as this young ghost  
  
slid gently out of the broken mattress. His face was slightly plump, but his bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair  
  
shown happily as two dimples awarded Harry with an obvious smile. Harry couldn't help but feel joy when  
  
looking at this creature. Slowly, he gained his sense and said, "Who ARE you?! And what the bloody sod do you  
  
think you're doing?!"  
  
"Well," the smiling young ghost replied, "I, to answer the first of your series of questions, am Zeus  
  
Weasley, the oldest of the children. Right now, if I were alive, I'd be working somewhere in the ministry, with a  
  
wonderful job, a great wife, and three kids on my knee. Which leads me to what I'm doing here...I need YOU to do  
  
something for me."  
  
It wasn't often that ghosts asked wizards to do tasks for them...very odd, in fact. Harry responded  
  
hesitantly, "What exactly DO you want me to do?" Just then, Ron awoke with a start.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry...I just want you to go to bloody sleep," his eyelids drooped, full of obvious  
  
sleepiness as ruffled his already, sleep tousled flaming red hair. He yawned and looked at Harry, suddenly waking  
  
up as he glanced behind him. "AUGH!" he screamed. When Harry looked again...Zeus was gone.  
  
Ron shook his head quickly. "I'm seein' things from sleepiness or something Harry, because that just  
  
looked like my—" he stopped quickly.  
  
"Your what, Ron?!" Harry muttered quietly.  
  
"Nothing, just forget I said anything."  
  
Harry looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing as the smells of bacon, eggs, and freshly made beans on  
  
toast wafted up to the rafters of the house. Only Ginny's cooking could smell that good...she's inherited her  
  
mother's good cooking ability.  
  
"I'm hungry," Ron mumbled as he stood up on his legs that were still, indeed asleep. Walking slowly over  
  
to the door, he tripped on his Chudley Cannons hat and fell, arms flailing wildly, to the ground.  
  
"OW!"  
  
But Harry barely heard him fall, for he was thinking about the mysterious ghost Zeus...  
  
"OY! POTTER!" his thoughts were distracted as he heard Ron running down the stairs to breakfast, and the  
  
two very grown up Weasley twins, fists clenched...staring him right in the face.  
  
"Watch out Potter!" Fred said with his teeth clenched, "'Cuz if you TOUCH my sister...you might as well  
  
say 'Avada Kedavra' into a mirror and say goodbye.  
  
Harry sat there, looking into their eyes until they slowly backed away from the door. What was going ON  
  
in this house??! 


	3. The Curse

Authors Note: Sorry for the confusion...the chapter ended suddenly. I can blame the website for this mistake...there has been an ending that is VERY IMPORTANT TO READ!!!!! Please read the end of chapter two before continuing with the story...it'll be a bit confusing if you don't. OH, and another thing, this note is for my confused readers and reviewers: I know what I'm doing ^-^. Trust me...everything I write is for a reason...that will be revealed later in the story...isn't fan fiction obnoxious? ^-^. Disclaimer: The only character that I own in this story is Zeus...and I own Milo Ventimiglia. *Person sitting next to her whispers in her ear* What?! He's not IN THIS STORY?! Well...I still own him ANYWAY!!  
On to my story..... ___________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________________________  
Harry walked downstairs to find himself greeted with a smile by the Weasley family. Well...just the honorary Weasleys that had been adopted for the summer smiled at him...and Ginny. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled at him and he stared adoringly at her until he was interrupted by a deep male voice. "Hey Potter, why don't you take a picture? It would last longer!" George snarled while spewing large amounts of scrambled egg over everyone within two seats of him. Harry sat down quickly and was served by Ginny with a smile as Hermione looked across the table curiously.  
"Later..." Harry signaled her with the language that the two had developed for purposes such as these. Not even Ron could tell what their secret hand signals and whispers meant. She looked knowingly at Ginny and smiled in her direction as they both finished their meals, Harry only drinking a glass of pumpkin juice. She left the table first, and when Harry left five minutes later, so as not to attract attention, he found her in Ron's room looking through a book as thick as a high heeled shoe. Her attention diverted quickly to the figure walking into the room and she smiled teasingly as she set the book down.  
"You and GINNY!!!!!" she squealed for a moment. "That is just about the sweetest thing ever...have you bought her roses, no...you'll want to enchant some to sparkle like the night sky. OH! And for your first date you'll need to use the spell I just found about how to—"  
"HERMIONE!" Harry said forcefully, as though he was afraid of the consequences of both his and Ginny's names being mentioned in the same sentence.  
"WHAT?" she looked aggravated that she had been interrupted right before a lecture about the newest spell she'd learned.  
"The Weasleys can't know..."  
"Harry, what are you talking about...don't be ridiculous! They—"  
"I've already been threatened twice. Actually, three times. And Mr. Weasley was hinting at the table for supper two nights ago that he didn't want me seeing Ginny. But the truth is, I've been seeing her since the last month of school. And we really, well..." he gulped and looked down as though ashamed, "We're kind of...in love."  
Hermione squealed and threw her arms around Harry, "That's so great Harry! I've always hoped that you two would get together. But...what are you going to do?"  
"Well...we're back at school in two days. And tomorrow should be okay, everyone will leave us alone to do our shopping in Diagon Alley. But, I'm afraid of when it gets around school...and to Ron."  
"So, all we need to do is keep it secret and not let it get to Ron or the Weasley family while still maintaining a relationship? Simple." Hermione sighed simply, "All that Ron needs is a distraction. Who does he like anyway? He wouldn't tell me when I asked him about it."  
Harry grinned, knowing that Ron had a terrible crush on Hermione, one that had stayed with him since his third year. He would be horrified if she ever found out, but Harry was debating what to do with this startling, almost easy way to get Hermione to fulfill his dreams. "Well..." Harry said hesitantly, "I really don't know. The last girl he liked was that Pansy Par—"  
Hermione looked at him furiously. "That SLUT?! He likes the school SLUT? I cannot believe that he would do something so stupid and utterly insane. Harry—I know exactly who I'm going to get to distract him. EXACTLY!"  
"Oh Hermione, and who would that unfortunate girl be?"  
She looked at him with slit eyes, "Leave that up to ME, okay!?!" she squealed and left the room, slamming the door behind her in anger. He heard her mutter quietly, "I'll show HIM what love is. Maybe if I treat him right he'll stop falling in love with nonsense bloody little—UGHS!!!"  
Harry smiled at his ingenious plan and realized that Ron would be MIGHTY confused by the time Diagon Alley rolled around tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see his reaction when Hermione finally noticed him as a guy for the first time. Yes, that would be one interesting day...  
Harry felt chills spread over his body and he turned around slowly, suddenly very afraid of what he'd find behind him. He rolled his eyes when he saw Zeus, "Why did you touch me? You know that it's an awful feeling for me."  
"Sorry," Zeus grinned, "Practical jokes don't mean as much to you as they do to my younger brothers," he sighed loudly, "I taught them everything that they know...and more." He smiled at himself and let out a quick burst of laughter.  
"Wait...so, how old are—never mind...when was your death day?" Harry asked with as much sympathy as he could muster from within.  
Zeus rolled his eyes, "Must all living ones ask such questions? Atleast you know the proper term for it. But, my death day was the day of Ron's third birthday. He probably only remembers me because he dreams about me." Zeus grinned happily, "Well...I MAKE him dream about me." Seeing Harry's confused expression, Zeus carefully explained, "Those of us who are ghosts are allowed to speak to one member of our living family...the friends and family that knew us when we were alive. Naturally, I chose Ron...being the second youngest, he knew me the least of anyone. So, I've been appearing to him in dreams ever since my death day. And he's readily accepted my presence. But now, Mr. Potter...I need to speak with you about what may be occurring in my family."  
"THANK YOU!" Harry muttered, "Finally someone notices their odd behavior."  
"It is odd because of your status. You see, you have been touched by an evil wizard...the same evil wizard who cursed my family. Not with the curse of physical torture or death...but one that would torture their minds. One that Ginny doesn't know about. Harry—when she finds her true love, he will put her in danger that couldn't rival any war that ever was fought. He will have to fight for her, against a fully powerful Voldemort. And if her love does not defeat Voldemort... she will be turned into a witch evil enough to rival the powers of Voldemort himself. She is prophesied to then join Voldemort, and take over the world...until she kills her true love and his love for her, the curse will not be taken off of her. My family can only assume that you are one that Voldemort wants dead more than anyone else, the one that he wants to torture more than anyone else in the whole world. He cannot kill you himself...he will never be powerful enough. Only love can truly kill the great Harry Potter."  
Harry stared at him with an open mouth. "You can't be serious," he muttered, "You have to be lying...that wouldn't happen. NO!" he slammed his fist against a wall, "It isn't true! It can't be true..." he slumped down onto his cot. "Then I will never put her in obvious danger!"  
Zeus chuckled worriedly, "Harry, you won't think anything of the danger when you first see it...and if you do, Ginny will encourage you to fight it."  
"No," Harry whispered, "She wouldn't." Harry heard a clomping noise on the stairs, "Zeus...why haven't I heard about you before from the Weasleys?" he said quickly as Ron burst into his room. "HARRY!" he said excitedly, "You'll never guess what happened!?"  
"What?" Harry murmured with no detectable excitement in his voice.  
"Mum said that we can go ahead of the others to Diagon Alley early. You, me, Hermione, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan! She's letting us stay in the Inn there! For a whole two days before school Harry! It's complete independence in Diagon Alley! Isn't that GREAT?!"  
"Yeah..." Harry murmured, "Great...wait, what about Ginny?"  
Ron looked at him suspiciously, "Why do you care about what Ginny's doing?"  
"I don't," Harry quickly mumbled, "I just thought I didn't want to hear her moaning all day about not being able to come."  
"Oh!" immediately Ron's spirits were lifted, "Well mate, best not worry about that. Why don't we pack?"  
"Sure..." Harry responded quietly. He began to pack up his things and get ready to go early. 


	4. Seduction Failed

Disclaimer: These characters belong solely to J.K Rowling...but I wish I had thought of them first. The only characters I own are the ones that are out of my lovely twisted imagination. SO, enjoy. Messages to my reviewers:  
  
Mogul: THANK YOU! You've given me some great encouragement.  
  
Eric2: Thanks for keeping up with my story! It's so nice to have a committed reader. I like your idea, but I have something good planned( *evil grin* Ha.  
  
Reader: Thanks for the encouragement...someone trusts me! Lol.  
  
Ha: WELL, you've certainly very kind. And I would just like to say thank you for making no sense and proving the point that not only are you cowardly for not leaving your name...it's called fan fiction because I make up the story line, and I write it in my writing style...Not J.K. Rowling's style. If you have problems with my story...read the whole thing and then leave your name so I can inquire about why you hate it so much. Because if one person does, chances are that other people do too...so, help me by giving a name next time.  
  
Readers...this next chapter is for YOU...and if you read, PLEASE REVIEW...Flames are accepted, if you're courageous enough to put your name, that is.  
  
Chapter Four: Diagon Alley's Surprises  
  
Hermione's bed groaned upon the weight of all of her bags, her trunk  
and the cage that held a very upset large orange cat. It was spitting  
and writing while managing to wreak havoc on all that came in its  
path. Clawing at anyone who came near, Hermione sighed indignantly,  
"Crook shanks...I can't let you out if you don't stop doing that. Silly  
cat."  
Harry snorted back a laugh. The last thing that he would call Crook shanks was silly. That cat was evil in it's purest form, and all he had to do was expose that cat for what it really was. But no matter what, Hermione seemed too in love with the cat to actually punish it and see it for what it really was. Love really blinded people. He sighed inwardly as he stood in the doorway. He supposed how the Weasleys were treating him was out of their love for Ginny, but it felt like complete and total rejection. Rejection that he hated...especially from the only family that he'd really ever had.  
"Harry?" Hermione smiled and waved her hand in front of his face. "Harry...back to earth now Harry! Have you seen your face? It's hysterical. Why the zone out on me?" she looked at him curiously with a coy smile on her face. She moved closer to him, fingering the collar of his robes. "Was it because of me?" her expression slowly softened as she leaned towards his face. All at once Harry realized what was going on. "No!" he cried as he pushed her away.  
She fell back onto her bed, hitting her head on her trunk full of thick spell books full of spells and potions more complicated than he could begin to imagine. Her fluffy brown hair fell into her face and she looked at him with a grin, "Don't you know I was kidding, Harry? Just testing your loyalty to Ginny."  
"Oh," Harry said stupidly, "Well...sorry. Um...I'm gonna go and, er...get Ron. Okay? We'll meet you at the front of the Inn in five minutes?"  
"Yeah Harry! Don't look so worried!" she rubbed her head, still lying almost seductively against the frame of the trunk. "I'll be FINE!" she called after him as he stepped quickly out of the room and into the dark hallway. "Don't look so worried!" she mimicked in a quiet voice, "You love Ginny...well what about me? Won't I ever get a bloody boyfriend? Oh, yes, plenty of mates that happen to be boys, but no boyfriend. Well Mr. Harry Potter, things are going to be different this year...very, very different. I'm gonna get MY way, for once." She quickly got up and threw off her normal robes. Tonight...would be a night for Mr. Potter to remember. She grabbed a slinky black dress that she'd bought as a joke in a muggle store with her mum last summer. Buying it a size too big had been the perfect thing to do...now it fit to perfection. She put it over her head and slid it slowly into place. Showing off each and every curve, she looked amazing. "Now only one thing left to do!" she murmured. She grabbed four potions out of a small drawer in the trunk and slipped them into her purse. Throwing on a normal robe, so that she would look normal until she decided to unveil herself, she looked in the mirror. "Perfect," she whispered with a hint of anger in her voice. "This is going to go wonderfully...."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where the bloody hell is she?" Ron practically screamed. People walking through the cobble stone streets of Diagon Alley stopped to stare at his outburst. Harry waved them along and said hesitantly, "Maybe she's getting ready or something. You know how girls are, mate!" he slung an arm around Ron's shoulder, "Primping and perfecting themselves, just for us. Maybe she's doing it for you, mate!" he punched him playfully in the arm.  
  
"Do ya think?!" Ron's eyes shone hopefully, but the hope was soon cast out by a shadow of doubt. "Harry, you know she doesn't fancy me. If anything, she fancies you." He looked at Harry hoping that he would stand corrected, but was responded to with silence.  
  
"She's been acting odd lately," Harry mumbled. Ron looked at him with an obvious look of, what could only be described as—DUH! Harry shrugged, "I mean...odd for even Hermione. Like, she's happy one moment and not happy the next, angry, in fact. Like, she could practically jump on top of me and attack me."  
  
Ron looked horrified at Harry's words. "Mate," he gulped looking in  
the doorway suddenly. There stood a Hermione unlike one that Harry had  
ever seen before. "What in God's heaven?" Ron gasped. Harry understood  
his expression. Hermione's hair, now straightened and shining brightly  
fell down to her waist in a perfect wave of silk. Her eyes were  
outlined in charcoal, and looked like they had gotten flecks of  
lavender within minutes. Whatever was under the robe that she had on  
didn't bear thinking about...there was something wrong with her, and  
Harry wasn't about to underestimate the powers of Hermione.  
  
Ron stared with such awe that Hermione smiled with pouty lips. She  
slinkily slid her way over to Ron and put her arm around him. She  
looked at Harry when she whispered in Ron's ear, "Hey—wanna go have a  
crazy night on the town? My treat...and you're my treat." Ron grinned in  
disbelief as Harry frowned. "Well Harry, ready to go?" her words stung  
like venom laced with a sultry, intoxicating air. Harry knew she was  
too dangerous to handle right now. "Actually...I'm feeling kind of  
tired. I think I'll stay in." The wrong thing to say... "Well, I'm a great nurse. You won't mind if we, postpone, Ron...do you?" she breathed in his ear. He looked to happy to be disappointed in the cancellation. "Harry here needs some...one on one time with his nurse." She smiled at Harry and winked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Really...I just need time to, er...write in my, um...diary."  
He looked down as though embarrassed that he kept a diary...which was a  
complete bald faced lie. But, hey...what else would get her off of his  
back. "You go on with Ron. I'll be fine."  
  
"Thanks Mate!" Ron mouthed to him as Hermione pouted. "Harryyyyy!!!"  
Hermione whined loudly, "I WANT you to come!" she sighed dramatically,  
"But I guess if it's just Ron and I..." she ran her fingernails through  
his flaming red hair, "Than that's the way it will be..." Harry smiled, "I guess so! NOW BYE!" He watched as Ron dragged her off to the local wizard nightclub. What had gotten into Hermione? This wasn't like her to do this...no matter what was going on, she never had acted like she ever thought of Harry as more than a friend. There was something wrong...and he was determined to find out what. He quickly opened his potions book and found a reversing potion...to reverse a spell or potion that had caused an effect that was undesirable. Luckily, it was fairly simple, and it would tell him what spell had been cast on Hermione. The name of the undesirable effect would show up on the victim's arm for three seconds before disappearing and making the effects of the spell immediately go away.  
  
After three hours of intense work, he collapsed on his bed, thoroughly  
exhausted. Making potions took a lot out of him...and the potion turned  
out more difficult than it seemed. He heard a knock on the door,  
accompanied by a high pitched giggle. Hermione was back...Harry quickly  
jumped up and poured the drink into a golden goblet before allowing  
her in. It was time to play her own game if he was to give her the  
potion...  
  
"Hermione...baby, I've been thinking. We need to talk. Sit down,  
please." He motioned for her to sit on his bed. She eyed him with a  
sultry look and sat, spreading herself out completely. "But  
first...drink this," he handed her the golden goblet full of the potion,  
"And let me hold you while you drink it..." She readily accepted his  
offer and gulped down the goblet's contents before grabbing him around  
the middle, "I've been waiting for this—" a glazed look came upon her  
face. He grabbed her arm to see the name of the spell. It read:  
Seductress and Opposition Spell. He whistled...she'd gotten a bad one.  
She quickly woke up from the glazed state and quickly looked down at  
herself. "OH!" she squealed when she saw her attire, "What am I  
wearing...HARRY?!" she pulled away and glanced at the boiling cauldron,  
"DID YOU DO SOMETHING?!"  
  
"NO!!!!!" he yelled, "I just saved you from doing something worse. Do  
you know what the Seductress and Opposition Spell is, Hermione?" She  
looked at him in disbelief. "No..." she whispered in disbelief.  
  
"It's—" Harry began to explain. "I know what it is!" Hermione whispered with tears in her eyes, "How could I have been so stupid as to...Harry." She paused quickly, "That potion can only be given to one who ingests it. I didn't do that on purpose...that's one of the most evil potions that you can give someone. It turns you, well...into someone more dishonorable than you can imagine. First...it turns you dishonorable by name and nature. Then, you dishonor your family and friends. Your world comes next, and finally...you turn into what you have created for yourself. A horrible hideous beast disguised as a beautiful seductress. That potion can rarely be recognized or reversed...but why? Who would have given that to me?" she looked at him teary eyed, with mascara running down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't know..." Harry wondered aloud, "Did you drink anything today?"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione glanced at him, "I got something when I arrived here, in the pub...but I went to the bathroom and left my drink out and exposed...How STUPID WAS I?!" She banged her head against his shoulder, "How could I have been so stupid?" "You shouldn't have had to worry," Harry whispered. "Now go sleep for the night...we'll discuss this with everyone in the morning..." she quickly nodded and ducked quietly out of his room. "Harry?" she poked her head in again, "Thanks." She quickly ducked out again and headed for her room. When he heard the click of her door closing he sighed. Who would have done something like this? Why to Hermione? What was going on? He slowly rested his head on his pillow, not noticing that his picture of Ginny was gone from his bedside...  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Yes...it's odd. I know. But my story is slightly odd...I promise  
more fluff in the future, but this is important to get the base of the problem. Hahah...I guess it's bigger than I planned( Night everyone! I'll try and write more tomorrow. But I'm tired now *yawns* It's 11:30 PM and I'm  
tiiiiirrrrrreeedd...I was also ordered to be asleep by 11:30 at the  
latest...oops *whistles innocently and dashes into bed* Heh. 


	5. Morning of Cloudy Sunshine

****

**_BIIIIIGGG Disclaimer:_** Yes, these characters belong to J.K. Rowling scowls. I want to be a billion dollar author person. Hmph. I think I'll steal Draco for my own use—I mean, torture of course!!! grins.  
  
_**Author's "Note" (more like excuses. Lol.)**_Okay...I am SOOOOOOOOO Sorry to everyone who has read my fic and I haven't updated ducks rotten tomatoes. I'm so sorry. Life has been SOO busy lately, and this chapter is one that I wrote on Spring break....yes that was about two months ago ducks a rotten duck carcass. I'm sorry and because summer is here...I PROMISE to update more(. I'll also be starting some new fics (I must do a Hermione/Draco fic...those are so much fun. And even though it'll never happen, opposites attract and there is LOADS of sexual tension in those fics. Lol. Listen to me...heh.) SO...Here goes. And I'll have comments to my reviewers in the end. Thanks for sticking with me this long.  
  
**_ Morning of Sunshine_**  
  
"It could've done serious damage to her!" Harry exclaimed to the expressionless faces that stared back at him. "Don't you GET IT?!" he let the effect of his words sink in, "SHE COULD HAVE BEEN PERMANENTLY ALTERED! The potion was working even more quickly than they normally do!"  
He stared at them as they grew steadily angrier; their red hair looking as thought it was truly aflame. Fred and George narrowed their eyes to slits so small that Harry marveled at the fact they could still see him.  
"Well Potter," Fred spat venomously, "You seem to know a bit about this ridiculous potion. I'm beginning to think maybe YOU did it."  
  
Hermione shook her head, "NO. Harry would never do ANYTHING to hurt me. EVER—NO MATTER what." She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze as she smiled at him. Harry signaled a quick "Thank you" to her—it was so useful to have their own language. Her eyes lit up as she saw the door to the Inn creak open. Harry glanced over at the door and saw the most beautiful, comforting sight he'd seen for what felt like two centuries. Ginny scanned the room and landed on Harry's face. She looked at him intensely before smiling and glancing around the table.  
  
Fred and George smiled at her and glared at Harry obviously as Ginny's attention switched to Ron's sulky face. He slumped low in his chair, red hair more disheveled than usual, and eyes drooping with sleepiness but still looking lovingly at an oblivious Hermione who waved happily when Ginny's eyes fell upon her.  
  
Ginny began to make her way over to their round wooden table as Harry received one of Hermione's messages through their "language".  
  
"Go to your room." Hermione glanced at him with scheming brown eyes. Harry shot a helpless glimpse at Ginny before getting up and leaving the suddenly joyous table. He sighed stubbornly as he glanced at Fred and George's obvious glee. "Better get to my room to, er...get money for my shopping today. I, erm...forgot to, uhm...get it from my trunk. "He scurried off before anyone could point out the happy jingling of coins sounding in his velvet robe pockets. Fred and George looked triumphantly at one another as Ginny watched Harry leave with a hurt expression displayed on her countenance.  
  
Sprawled out, bored on his bed after fifteen painful minutes of longing, Harry stared out at the dreary weather when he heard a knock on his door. He sighed with annoyance thinking that Ron had probably come to tell him some rubbish about the "adorable" freckly that Hermione had on her earlobe. Yet, his heart jumped when he heard a gentle, "Harry?"  
  
He awkwardly lifted his head from his sprawled out position on his bed. Ginny's sparkling green eyes stared tearfully back at him.  
  
"Oh Ginny," he whispered as he slowly got up. No sooner had he opened his arms to her than he found her clinging to him. He felt the shoulder on his shirt grow wet with her precious, salty tears. He continued to hold her before he was startled by the melodious sound of her sweet voice stumbling quickly over her words.  
  
"They don't want us to be together," she whispered into his ear. Her warm breath rendered him unable to use his voice and to do nothing but allow her to cling to him more tightly. He drew her closer to himself and barely found his voice to say, "They can't stop us Gin—"  
  
"Harry! They'd rather kill you than see us together," she whispered in horror as her green eyes widened, "They told me. And I don't doubt their seriousness." She pushed a lone lock of black hair out of his eyes and rested her hand gently on his cheek, "I'd rather see you alive and watch you fall in love with another. I couldn't be tortured with thoughts of you—" she shrank back unable to say it. He parted their tight embrace and looked into her eyes to chase any thoughts of his mortality in her mind.  
  
He gripped her shoulders and said calmly, "I don't want anyone but you. They can't stop us—"  
  
"HARRY! They can. If they even see me talking to you—"  
  
"Sometimes talking isn't necessary," Harry mumbled as he slowly captured her lips into his own. An electric shock of energy flowed through his body at their immediate contact. She fell limp in his arms as his lips demonstrated their undying passion to hers. Her salty tears fell down her cheeks as he slowly kissed each worry and sorrow away. He slowly faced her again—her pink lips quivering with sorrow and delight. The remembrance of their situation thickly clouded the air in the room as they gazed slowly at one another. Could there truly be a solution after all?

**_ Response to my dearest readers and reviewers:)_**  
  
_**Zigzag722:**_ Glad you think it's cool. ;). And as the one in the middle of all of the conflict...Hermione is the one who's gonna get picked on. But in my next story...she'll get things that I wish that I'D get! Lol. I still love her.  
  
_**DolphinGirl79**_: I hate when servers go down. mutters something about stupid computers I mean... computer attacks her AHHHHH!!!! pries keyboard off of hand Ouch. I mean...computers are the uh, glances over at computer as it growls WONDERFUL BESTEST FRIENDS EVER...HEH laughs nervously. But in reality, I'm glad you're liking it. It's great for an author to find out her readers like her story(.  
  
**_Nightwing509:_** Here's an update(.  
  
**_Another Author's "note" (even though NOTES are things written in class when the teacher isn't looking...:))_**

**__**Oh...and here's a little P.S to all of you who are my regular readers. Since summer will be here on FRIDAY!!! AHHH!!! And I'll be a sophomore! AHHH! I promise to have good stories with MUCH better writing (this one is kinda choppy and forced.) And there will probably be some Gilmore Girls fics, possibly a Buffy fic or two, DEFINITELY more Harry Potter fics (Hermione/Draco is SOOO FUN!) and maybe a POTO fic. And more. But I can't write 5 million at once...I wish. I'll also be working on my book. Yup, I'm writing a book!!! Lol. So, I luv ya'll and until next time...thanks for reading.  
Weeping Rose


	6. Fantasies Revealed

**Big ole disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me...and sadly, never will because the ingenious J.K. Rowling invented them. Though I would like to believe that Draco and his body, belong to me. Haha, Just kidding. Sort of. ::laughs suspiciously::**

**Chapter Six: Fantasies Revealed**

As Harry held Ginny close, he felt her heart pounding through the thin material of her shirt. Chuckling to himself, he began tickling the back of her neck with his fingertips.

"I make you nervous, do I?" he laughed.

"NO!" Ginny gasped through giggling laughter, "STOP IT!!!!" she laughed as she tried to shove him away. "That TICKLES!" She squealed loudly.

"It TICKLES? Eh?" Harry murmured in his deep voice, "I wonder if THIS will be ticklish..." he whispered in her ear as his hands began moving across her stomach.

"HARRY!" she said with a spasm of laughter, "Stop it! I'M—" she covered his mouth in a quick kiss and he immediately stopped.

"Hmm...I wonder how to distract YOU?" she smiled sarcastically.

"I'm not distracted easily by gorgeous girls kissing me!" He emphasized with fervor. "I'm just...easily..." he grinned, flashing a bright smile in her direction, "Swayed by a better use of my time." His hand crept up to her neck again, "Now, remind me again," he whispered into her ear, "What exactly was that last, ingenious idea you had again?"

She rolled her eyes, "Is that all you think about? You're just a whole bunch of raging hormones. You're such a typical guy sometimes, Harry!"

"No...a typical guy would definitely not be thinking about ONLY kissing while you were alone in his ROOM with him," he replied gently moving towards her mouth.

She pushed him off of her, "So...you AREN'T thinking about anything else?"

She exclaimed, obviously upset. "You DON'T have fantasies about me? YOU AREN'T THINKING ABOUT MORE????!?!?! What...am I that horrible?" she sat down on his bed and faced the window.

"No Ginny! That's not it!" He exclaimed loudly with wide eyes, "Of COURSE I fantasize about you!"

Her eyes stayed facing the same direction, "Like what?"

Harry glanced at her with surprise. "What do you mean 'like what'?"

She turned towards him with glassy eyes, "What do you think about when you think about me, Harry Potter? Do you think about picnics in the park? Or trips to the zoo? Are you incapable of sexual fantasies about me?"

He looked at her with astonishment, "Are we on camera or something?"

"No," she exclaimed, "I really want to know because, it seems like whenever I've been with ANY guy he doesn't seem to think of me as anything but a cute little girlfriend who he can coo at and kiss on occasion. So I want to know...examples." She swallowed loudly. "I want to hear about it. Even if you haven't...I want to know."

"Oh my Holy Mother," Harry heard himself exclaim, "You actually want to hear about a sexual fantasy I've had of you?!"

"Yes," she stated with boldness.

Harry's mind raced...did he tell her what any typical guy would say? Or did he upset her and pretend that he didn't think about her like...well...he did?

"Can't I just tell you that I do?" he whined.

"NO! I want specifics!" Ginny cried, "Because you could just make that up and lie to make me feel better. So...say it mister!!! OUT WITH IT!" She boldly exclaimed.

"Oh my frick, Ginny. This isn't normal."

"Well...I'm not normal!" she pushed her red hair away from her stubborn green eyes, "Tell me NOW."

"Fine," Harry found himself saying, "I...I," he felt his heart begin to race. His fantasies were his own personal memories. He didn't want to upset Ginny, but he knew her stubborn side well, and she wouldn't leave him alone until he told her.

"OUT WITH IT POTTER!" she practically screamed.

"Fine, alright. Hold on. I," he paused, "Ginny...this is weird. Come on, don't make me do this..." he was met by a severe glare, "Fine. I...TODAY," he emphasized, "Had a fantasy involving you flying around in a pink mink fur bikini on a broomstick," he stopped embarrassed, "YOU HAPPY NOW?"

"No."

"Oh man, Ginny...do I really have to continue?"

"Just...a broomstick?" she grinned.

He looked at her with severity, "It's MY fantasy. And my two favourite things...you and quiddich. You, coming first, of course!" He laughed with relief.

"Are you happy now?"

Ginny glanced at him, teary eyed and jumped off the bed throwing her arms around him, "You really DO care!!" she hugged him tightly.

"Um...yes. I, erm...do," he glanced at her with a confused expression splashed on his face.

She brought her face near his and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'm really glad that you love me, Potter. Because it makes this a whole lot easier." She slapped him square across the face with her hand and grinned at him. "You're such a pervert," she squealed before kissing him on the cheek again. "I'd better go and get ready to go! I'll see you in a few!" she cheerfully sounded as she bounced happily out of his room leaving Harry with a confused expression on his face.

"I'll never understand women..." Harry shook his head, "Women are just big mysteries. I don't understand them...and never will." He just shook his head as his bright eyes sparkled with amusement and continued to pack up his last few things for school.

I UPDATED! HAHAAA! AREN'T YA'LL PROUD OF ME???!

Hope you like the new chapter. Please...if you have read this far...review. And check out my new Gilmore Girls fan fic and review!!

I luvv ya'll!

-Weeping Rose


End file.
